endlessreachfandomcom-20200215-history
Saeko Karasu
Saeko Karasu Yagami (烏,冴子)夜神 is the captain of the 13th division of the Gotei, a pure blooded and former Noble Shinigami. She is one of Yagami triplets, with Shin and Shirou, daughter of Shinji Yagami and mother of Izanami Amenhoko. Saeko has a complex and interesting relationship with Nagi Amenhoko, for whom she shares a daughter with. Character History Saeko grew up the daughter of a broken and troubled man, Shinji Yagami. Shinji's personality and temperament meant that the Yagami siblings were raised with an iron fist, and rewarded not only on their own achievements but also on things that were out of their control. He pitted his three children against one another, Shin being the eldest boy if only by a few minutes was given the most praise, Saeko being the only girl different from her brothers was treated just as different. When they were adolescents, being forced daily to each master their Shikai and achieve Bankai, as they would be the Yagami heirs, Saeko trained as hard as her brothers and all achieving their Bankai's in tandem. Shin was first granted the role of Vice-Captain, Shirou then 3rd Seat and Saeko 4th until, Shinji retired making Shin Captain and Shirou the chancellor of the Shinigami academy, both were given seats on the Yagami council while Saeko was forced to remain, 3rd Seat in her families division. As a member of the Noble House of Yagami, she could only be captain of the 11th Division her family's Division. But despite being as capable of a Shinigami as her brothers she was not rewarded for it. The promotions of her brothers compounded with the attitude of her father towards her caused many fights and arguments, that eventually led to her emancipation from the Yagami Clan, leaving her noble status behind and all the privileges that came with it, she took the name Karasu, most of these realisations coming from her first true encounter with Izanagi Spina. This also meant now no longer a Yagami she was able to be with, albeit quite complexly with her childhood crush and confident, another former 3rd child of a noble family, Nagi Amenhoko. After she left her family, she was promoted to captain of the 13th Division due to her undeniable skill and fortitude. Eventually she had her own daughter with Nagi a child of mixed blood, Izanami 'Nake' Amenhoko, pure blooded, noble in everything but title and class. Powers and Abilities Saeko is a high level Shinigami captain, like all nobles and Yagami's she possesses an excessive amount of reiatsu, she is skilled with Zanjutsu as well as high level Kidou. Zanpaktou- Mu Mu means nothingness and fits with the trios Zanpaktou. The 6 Paths and 4 Stages of Form, with Shin and Shirou respectively. Shikai: Ma... (Intervals/ The space inbetween) Godan: Infinite Space- Saeko can create spheres or boundaries that hold infinite space. Like a small dimensional bubble that within it, there is no bounds, space is irrelevant, allowing attacks to be absorbed into her dimension and into her Reiryoku stores when the form is finished. Can also be used as a battle platform, an area where the world outside is safe. Can also be used for short periods of time as a prison/time out. Rokudan: Infinite Conciousness- In this state the affected are removed from their physical body, the length of time depends on the users willpower to be in or out of the form. Can be used alone for astral projection, used with Form 1, to manifest your soul’s spirit as an avatar and onto the blank world. Can also be used in conjunction with form 1, for high speed movements as infinite conciouness can fill infinite space, allowing for instantaneous movement across and throughout within a period of no time or space. Bankai 1 - NanaDan: '''Mugen no KyoMu (7th Level: Infinite Nothingness) In this form, all those affected are reduced to nothingness. All those caught in the bankai are wiped completely of their thoughts, body and concept of themselves, they are reduced to nothingness, only willpower remains. And they fall into the 8th level. Bankai: Second Form - '''HachiDan: Ninshiki to hi ninshiki no Mu (8th Level: Neither perception nor non-perception.) The second mode of her bankai can only be entered by those who have entered the 7th form. If you enter the 8th form, and your soul is strong enough to an ideal, the 8th form of perception is achieved, if not strong enough, non-perception is realised, falling back and being stuck in the 7th form and the soul is erased, when perception is achieved you appear as you believe you appear or as you perceive yourself to be, revealing a small amount of your true powers. The strength of this depends on how honest your perception of yourself is. If it is too dishonest for too long without you acknowledging the flaws and thus reflecting them, then it is filled with non-perception and you are reverted back to the 7th form and you no longer exist. Saeko uses this to achieve her clad level bankai of her supreme most self, but as it is still a deviation of her true current self yet still being an accurate perception, she cannot use it too long nor deplete her reiryoku stores before reverting back to her actual self. Category:Yagami Category:Noble Category:Conceptual